


Sundaes

by Settiai



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Food Sex, HBP/DH Hiatus, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-07
Updated: 2005-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever knew that sundaes could be so... intriguing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sundaes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everknowledge](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everknowledge).



> Originally written for the Remus/Tonks Ficathon.

Remus J. Lupin had spent over a decade standing side-by-side with two of the most creative tricksters Hogwarts had ever had the privilege - or perhaps the misfortune - of knowing. For seven years, he had never known what to expect when he woke up in the morning: a normal day, a night of detention, or even three weeks trying to find a cure for whatever potion Severus "accidentally" spilled on either James or Sirius during class.

Because of that, he prided himself on his ability to notice when someone was making plans that they didn't want anyone else to know about. It wasn't his business that Fred and George Weasley were taking great cares not to let Molly find out about their newest product, that Minerva was spending more and more time speaking with various Ministry officials in the late hours of the night, or even that Harry, Hermione, and Ron were obviously not planning on returning to Hogwarts in the fall.

Most of the time, it didn't bother him not to know what people were planning. He might care for people, but he also knew that he had no right to interfere with their lives. It had always made him uncomfortable when he knew that someone was planning something that involved him, though. He didn't know if it was part of his nature or if it was a residual effect of being friends with James Potter and Sirius Black since he was eleven years old... but it still bothered him.

Tonks was up to something.

Even now, after over a month of being openly involved with her, he still felt qualms of guilt every so often. He couldn't help but think that he had no right to even be remotely happy, no matter how much his heart lightened when she was around, and because of that he knew that he was pulling her down with him. He had told her from the beginning that he wasn't the one for her, but she hadn't listened. She had the same stubborn streak that Sirius had once had, and he was starting to realize that it must run in the Black family.

Because of that fact, Remus had given up on trying to convince her that he wasn't right for her. She was bound to figure that out for herself after some more time had passed, and - until then - he planned on keeping himself as distant from her as she would allow.

Unfortunately, he was starting to suspect that he wasn't the only one who had a knack for knowing what people were planning.

"Are you coming or not?"

Shaking his head, Remus continued on his way to the small kitchen in Tonks's flat. When she had invited him to come home with her after a small meeting with a few select members of the Order, he had politely refused. She had merely given him a look, however, before repeating her invitation in a way that sounded much more like a command than a request.

With a quiet sigh, he pushed open the door to the kitchen... and froze. "What on earth are you doing?" he managed to choke out after several seconds of gaping.

Tonks shot him a cheeky grin as she reached up to wipe a glob of whipped cream from her forehead. "Sundaes," she replied matter-of-factly. "The Muggle way. Dad used to make them all the time, back when I was a kid."

"Of course," he said weakly. "Would you care to explain why there's more whipped cream on you than on the sundaes?"

She looked down at the two bowls of ice cream and stared at them for a moment. Then she glanced back up at him, a look of wide-eyed innocence on her face. "I have no idea," she said, her hair suddenly becoming such a light blonde that it was almost white. "And I'm an angel, so you know I can't lie."

Remus merely stared at her for several more seconds before raising an eyebrow. "You do realize that you're insane?" he asked lightly.

Tonks grinned, her hair suddenly returning to its trademark bubblegum pink color. "Maybe," she acknowledged, bring the can of whipped cream up to her face. "But that's why you have so much fun with me."

Within seconds, a streak of the whipped cream was spread across her nose. "Oops," she said teasingly, "didn't mean to do that."

"Of course you didn't," Remus muttered, rolling his eyes as he made his way over to her. His gaze lingered on the can in her hand.

She cocked her head. "Are you accusing me of something?" she asked teasingly.

Remus stopped in front of her and studied her face. Then he reached out and gently wiped the whipped cream away with his finger. "It's not going to work," he said softly.

Tonks reached out and grabbed his hand, bringing it up to her mouth with a smile. "Yes it will," she said, smiling a bit as she licked his fingers.

When he automatically began pulling away, Tonks tightened her grip on his hand. "Please?" she asked quietly.

A thoughtful expression appeared on Remus's face, but it quickly disappeared as he shook his head. "I've already told you that this... us... you deserve--"

"No," she said firmly, immediately cutting him off. "None of that. No 'you deserve better,' 'you should find someone else,' or anything else. Tonight's just a chance for us to have fun. No worries, consequences, regrets, or any of that mess."

"Tonks."

She glared at him. "Do you think I'm joking?"

He stared at her for a moment before allowing a tiny smile to tug at the corners of his mouth. "You're just like Sirius," he said lightly. "That's how he always won arguments."

Tonks smirked. "You two had lover's spats?"

She let out a peal of laughter at the horrified look that appeared on Remus's face. "Sirius would have loved to hear this conversation," she said teasingly.

A flash of pain appeared in Remus's eyes for a moment, but it quickly faded as he shook his head and let out a dry laugh. "Knowing him, he would have kissed me straight on the mouth just to see your reaction," he muttered.

Tonks blinked, and a thoughtful expression appeared on her face. Before she had a chance to speak, however, Remus shot her a warning look. "Don't even consider it."

She shrugged. "Fine by me."

Remus blinked as Tonks's shirt suddenly went flying across the room, following almost immediately by her bra. "Oh."

"Oh?" Tonks repeated with a coy grin. "Why on earth would you say that?"

She calmly picked up the can of whipped cream and squirted a small amount of it on top of the two bowls of melting ice cream. "Sundae?" she asked casually, picking up one of the bowls and offering it to him.

Remus's eyes didn't quite make it up to her face. "Um..."

Tonks laughed before setting the sundae back down on the table. Then she stuck her finger into the bowl, making sure it was covered in melted chocolate when she pulled it away. "Maybe not?" she asked teasingly, reaching out and gently pushing her finger into Remus's mouth.

He started, immediately pulling away. Tonks grabbed his shoulder, though, forcing him to stay where he was.

"No worries, remember?" Tonks asked lightly. "Come on, we could both do with a little fun right around now."

Remus didn't quite relax, but he didn't struggle as she reached out and began unbuttoning his thin shirt. "Are you sure you want this?"

Tonks gave him a look as she pulled his shirt off. "No regrets," she said firmly. "Were you not listening earlier?"

He kept his gaze focused on her face for several seconds, barely even aware of her hands gently pulling his shirt off. When she moved down and started unbuttoning his pants, though, he finally nodded. "I was listening," he said softly, bringing his own hand down on top of hers.

She looked up at him with a smile, moments before she pounced onto him, sending both of them sprawling to the floor as she frantically pressed her lips against his in a fierce kiss.

Remus let out a moan as Tonks kissed him, and his hands continued to unbutton his pants without his brain even ordering them to. He could feel her doing the same with her own garments, and it just made his own attempts more hurried.

Before either of them even realized it, their previously discarded clothes were joined by the rest of their attire.

Remus's hands carefully explored each of Tonks's curves, as if he were putting her entire body to memory. Tonks, in a similar manner, let her fingers brush the scars - some large and impossible not to notice, others almost invisible - that covered his skin like a map of his past.

Tonks finally put her fingers to one that ran down his entire chest, starting just below the next and ending mid-thigh. It was thin and light, almost invisible, but she was careful nonetheless. Her fingers moved lightly across it, mover lower and lower on his body as she explored.

When she reached the lowest part of his abdomen, Remus suddenly caught her hand. She could read the shame on his face, and - although she didn't understand why it was there - she stopped tracing the scar. Instead, she met his gaze.

"Top?" Tonks asked hopefully.

Remus didn't answer, instead grabbing her arm and pulling it just slightly toward him. Her entire mouth broke into a wide grin as she understood his unspoken words, and she let out a laugh as she straddled him.

Tonks moved her hands down for just a second, letting each of them brushing against his cock long enough to make him gasp, before moving them back. She shot him a teasing look before gently rubbing her body against his.

"Maybe you'd like to be on the bottom instead?" Remus asked, a warning tone in his voice even though his eyes were twinkling.

Tonks gave him a look, but it was weakened somewhat by the grin on her face. "Fine then, I'll hurry up," she shot back.

They were careful at first, making certain that both of them knew what the other had planned, but - as their bodies began moving together - both of them let their movements become less planned and more instinctive. One of them let out a moan - or was it both of them? -- and then...

Tonks cried out, throwing her head back. Remus barely contained a cry of his own.

He felt no regrets. Everything was perfect, and nothing - not even his mind - could convince him otherwise.

Tonks collapsed beside him, her breath coming out in loud gasps. "Wow," she managed to choke out.

Even though Remus's breathing was coming out in a very similar manner, he managed to pull himself up into a sitting position long enough to chuckle. "Don't forget," he said lightly, "you started this."

"And thank God for that," Tonks shot back. He stared at her for a second before laughing and letting himself drop back onto the floor.

Unfortunately, it was right then that Remus bumped into the table, sending two completely melted sundaes pouring down on both of their heads.


End file.
